Hitting the Road
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Slightly AU after 3X06. Feeling let down by friends, Bo and Kenzi are considering leaving town when they run into a traveler who can offer them just that chance. Crossover with a certain sci-fi property.


**Hitting the Road**

**By Michael Weyer**

** I don't own any of the shows here. As a longtime fan of "Lost Girl," been wanting to do a story on them for a while and recent events of episodes caused me to hit on this. Intended as a one-shot for now but if enough interest might turn into more. All comments welcomed.**

* * *

Winter in Toronto is not a pleasant feeling. The chill in the air is constant even without the snow. It was bitter and yet it was perfectly the mood for Bo as she marched into the makeshift home of a warehouse. She tossed her bag to a chair, peeling off her leather coat and throwing it onto the table before collapsing onto the couch, brushing back her long black hair and sighing.

"Someone is not the happy camper," Kenzi remarked as she made her way out of the kitchen. Chewing on a bowl of cereal, the Goth-styled young woman plopped next to her best friend, putting her boots up on the table, a red streak through her hair to match her makeup. "How's my favorite succubus doing?"

"Lousy," Bo groused. "The last few days have been a nightmare."

"Ah, you're aware I was the one chained up underground like an extra from the next _Saw_ movie, right?" Kenzi remarked. "Not to mention the one who had her distinctive identity stolen by a lame-ass changeling."

"Well, I was locked up after everyone believed said fake over me on how you weren't you."

"Yeah, what the hell?" Kenzi snorted. "Honestly, no one could tell that wasn't me? She had none of the pizzazz, none of the panache, none of the Kenzi-ness that is the majesty of Kenzi!" She paused in thought then elbowed Bo hard. "In fact, you were living with her and you never noticed?"

"I was distracted," Bo told her.

"Oooooh yeah, Doctor Hotpants had that effect." Kenzi blanched immediately as she saw the look on Bo's face. "Sorry, Bo-Bo."

Bo sighed. "It's okay."

"It's not," Kenzi pushed. "She goes on about her undying love for you and she's ready to believe the worst? That is not healthy relationship, Bo, that's Chris Brown—Rhianna unhealthiness."

Bo sat up, shaking her head. "Between that and the mess with the Underfae…" She leaned back, a hand to her head. "Maybe I should go."

"Go? Where?" Kenzi paused then sat up straight. "You mean…go go like Belinda Carlisle?"

"Why not?" Bo asked. "I mean, what have I gotten being in this town? Attacked, nearly killed a hundred times, heart broken almost as much. Nothing good has happened while I have been here."

"Ahem?" Kenzi made an exaggerated cough. "Have we forgotten the best thing this city has ever produced?"

Bo smiled briefly. "Sorry. But after all this…the last few weeks, that nightmare of me locked up, no one believing in me or trusting me…" She leaned back in her seat. "Maybe it's time I got back on the road, try someplace new."

"Like where?" Kenzi asked. "Where would we go?"

Bo raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Where thou goes, I goest! We're a package deal, sweetie, you know that!" Kenzi sniffed. "Sides, where else are you going to snag the hot vodka we love to drink?"

"You love to drink."

"Details," Kenzi waved her hand. "The important thing is, no way is Thelma hitting the road without Louise!"

"Didn't they die at the end?"

"It's a debatable point!"

A knock on the door got their attention, the two rising to head over to it. Bo opened and sighed deeply as she saw the man on the other side of the door. "Hale."

"Hey, momma," the acting Ash said with a smile in his usual dark suit and fedora. "Mind if I come in?"

He was about to step inside when Kenzi put a hand to his chest, her face sour. "Back off, Ash-hole! After what you put my girl through, our friendship is as dead as Lindsay Lohan's career!"

"Come on, my hands were tied!"

"I'll tie them again so I can beat you like a piñata!"

"Easy, Kenz," Bo told her but was nonetheless glaring at Hale as well. "Why are you here, Hale? And make it fast."

He adjusted his jacket and took on an official tone. "I have been sent as an intermediary."

"Intermediary, what is this, baseball negotiations?"

Hale sighed. "Look…Dyson and Lauren are-"

"Oh, no," Kenzi snapped. "No, those two do not get to play the 'please accept the apologies of our friend' routine!"

Hale held up his hands. "I am sorry, I am. For both of you. But come on, both of them are hurting over it."

"You know what hurt?" Bo snapped. "Being locked up and everyone thinking I was killing again. For God's sake, freaking Tamsin was the only one to help and she hates my guts!"

"And other sweet body parts," Kenzi threw in.

"So frankly, to hell with you, Dyson, Lauren, Trick and this whole mess of Fae!" Bo pushed him back. "Get out, Hale!"

"Hold up, hold up!" Hale yelled. "I've got a job!"

"Oh, please," Kenzi snorted. "Tell him no, Bo, we don't need it."

"It pays twenty grand!"

"Tell him yes, Bo, we need it."

Bo narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Can use the cash anyway. Make it fast."

Hale brushed his suit off as he entered. "Okay…we've been getting some bodies turning up lately. Light and Dark, differing types of Fae, all killed the same way, something that's freaking our investigators out. We can't find any clues so I figure you two might be able to help."

Bo and Kenzi looked at each other for a moment. "I take this," Bo began. "We do this alone. I don't see Lauren, Dyson or anyone else, got it?"

Hale nodded. "Gotcha." He held out a folder. "Here's what we got so far."

"And we prefer payment in cash," Kenzi added. She kept her glare up as Hale slowly left, closing the door behind him. She turned to Bo, raising a colored eyebrow. "So…where to begin our snooping, Daphne?"

* * *

"I say Miami," Kenzi stated as the two made their way through the small tunnel. She had changed to "working clothes," which in her case was a bandanna to go with her dark outfit while Bo wore her usual leather pants and jacket, their high-heeled boots clicking on the floor. "Not the least reason is they don't have deep sewer systems there."

"I was thinking New York," Bo said as she swept her flashlight about.

"Nah, overrated. Sides, think about it, you in a bikini at Spring Break? You'll be fed up for an entire year."

"Hmmmm." Bo mused over it as the two ducked under a low beam. In the last year, Bo had learned the city's sewer system was a lot more complex than she would have imagined and how it connected to many underground chambers. So far, she and Kenzi hadn't seen anything living or bizarre but kept their eyes open nonetheless.

"Helps if we knew what we were looking for," Kenzi pointed out.

"Something that stabs two barbs into the back of someone's head to suck their brain stem juice out."

"Brain stem juice, love when you get technical. But doesn't explain what this thing is. Kind of like to know if we're watching for a rat or a rhino on our hunt."

"Well, we brought no giant guns…" She waited.

"Except the ones under your top."

Satisfied by the answer, Bo continued. "So hopefully, it's the rat type." She was moving her flashlight around as a scratching sound echoed. "Listen, you hear-"

Without warning, a man stepped out from an adjacent tunnel right into their path, causing both girls to yelp in surprise. He yelped as well, throwing up his hands. "Wait, wait!" he called out in what sounded like a British accent. "Not looking for a fight or any other sort of nasty physical work that can lead to pain here!" He appeared to be in his late twenties, tall and thin, dressed in dark pants and a tweed jacket with a red bow tie, his dark hair tousled and a light smile to his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry!" he said as he reached into his pocket to produce a wallet. "John Smith, sorry, just checking in here." He waved the ID into their faces before slipping the wallet back into his pocket. "So, yes, just checking the….underworkings of this place." He tapped a hand onto the ceiling above him. "Yes, quite secure, good to know!"

Bo and Kenzi just stared at him. "And…that's why you're holding a metal detector in your hand?" Kenzi asked.

Smith looked at the large apparatus in his palms as if never seeing it before. "Oh, this? No, no, this is just to check the…underpinnings, yes. Must always keep them safe, we must, yes we do!" He turned to move down the hallway. "Well, I have to continue my ah, inspection, see you around then!" He walked and turned a corner, holding the detector before him.

Bo and Kenzi slowly looked at each other. "Okay, what the Fae was that?"

Bo pursed her lips. "That thing he flashed…what did it say to you?'

"City Sewer Inspector?"

"Really? Cause to me, it said FBI agent."

"Whoa-hoh," Kenzi muttered. "Sounds like someone is trying a whammy on us again. Your Fae-Dar picking up anything?"

"Nope," Bo replied. "But let's find out more." The two moved to follow the man, seeing him sweeping his scanner over his head with a beeping sound emitting from it. "Ahem," Bo coughed.

The man turned his head. "Oh, hello, again!" He smiled widely. "Sorry but this is important government business…."

Bo moved in, placing a hand on the man's bare wrist. "Is that true?" she asked with a smile. Her hand glowed as she allowed her power to flow into Smith's hand. "You can tell me the truth."

The man blinked and then, to Bo's utter surprise, pulled his hand back. "Ah, am telling the truth in that I am rather busy so sorry." He turned to continue the scanning as Kenzi stepped up to join Bo. "Daaaaamn," she whispered. "Not many people can shrug off the touch of love like that."

"He's Fae all right," Bo remarked, eyes narrowing. "Means I have to get rougher."

"Oooooooh, he's going to be very happy or unhappy in a few minutes," Kenzi said as she saw her friend stalk toward Smith. She turned the man around and smirked. "Gave you a chance." She leaned in and opened her mouth, letting a cloud of blue energy flow into his mouth as her own eyes turned blue. Kenzi felt a shiver as she always did seeing Bo feed, watching as she leaned in for a kiss then pulled back to pull a cloud out of Smith. Without warning, Bo's eyes went wide with shock as she started gagging, falling back gasping and choking.

"Bo!" Kenzi raced to catch her as Smith backed up, rubbing his throat, startled. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know," Bo gasped as she stood up but still shaken. "Never…felt like that before. Like…like he was….too much….Too much life, too much energy…."

"Well, figures we'd finally find the succubus version of Indian food," Kenzi had to remark.

Smith was rubbing at his face, shaking his head. "Well…that was…an interesting experience…" He winced as he rubbed his chest. "Nearly felt a heart stop there…"

Bo glared up at him. "What are you?"

"I can ask you the same thing," Smith said, his tone more serious. "I know you're not what I'm looking for."

"That's one of us," Bo snapped, a hand to her hip to pull out a sharp knife. "You'd better tell us who you really are or it's going to get…."

A loud snarling sound filled the tunnel as the trio turned around.

"Messy," Bo breathed as she saw what was filling the tunnel. It was about ten feet tall and as wide, amazing something so large could come up quietly at all. Most of its body was a shapeless blob of fur except for its very large mouth, lined with sharp teeth and saliva. Its trio of eyes all bore malice as a pair of large tentacles swept out of the body and moved toward the trio.

"Oh, dear," Smith muttered. "It's a tad bigger than I expected."

"Oh Fae me twice," Kenzi gasped as she and Bo backed up. "What do we do?"

"Well, my recommendation for now is a rather smart and common one," Smith intoned as he turned to face them. "Run."

Seeing the two tentacles reaching toward them, Bo and Kenzi decided he was right and turned to take off down the tunnel. Smith was right with them, leading the way down the tunnel to a nearby steel door. They ran through it, Bo turning to push it shut. Smith was pulling a small device out of his pocket, aiming a tip at the door as a buzzing sound emitted and it locked solid.

"Whoa, nice," Kenzi said. "Where'd you get that?"

"One of a kind," Smith stated.

Bo was backing up, gasping for breath. "What the hell was that?"

"Tsarian Carnivore," Smith stated in a lecturing tone as he placed the device back into his pocket. "Thought it would still be a baby but it's matured faster than I expected. It grows in its feeding and must have gotten a better dietary source than mere humans." He arched an eyebrow at Bo. "Perhaps off people like you, my dear?"

"Tsarian," Bo muttered. "Never heard of that."

"I keep telling you, we need a guidebook," Kenzi intoned. "Or a website. Fae-kepidia!" She stopped and thought. "Hmmm…that makes sense, might be something there."

"Not now," Bo told her before returning her gaze to Smith. "Look, worry about what it is later, how do we kill it?"

A banging sound echoed on the metal door. "We should shelve that for right now," Smith stated as he backed up. "At least until we get to safety." He turned but then paused to look back at the duo. "By the by, never got your names."

"Bo."

"Kenzi, her platonic human life partner."

Smith smiled and extended a hand to shake each of theirs. "Nice to meet you, Bo. Nice to meet you, Kenzi. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor what?" Bo asked.

"Just…the Doctor." He adjusted his tie as he moved back down the tunnels, the two following behind him. "I hadn't expected anyone else on the trail of that creature to tell the truth but wouldn't mind a bit of company handling it."

"Who do you work for?" Bo demanded following him. "Light or Dark?"

"I don't work for anyone," the Doctor replied. "I'm…well, freelance I guess you could say."

"Like us," Kenzi noted.

"Well, you're definitely not human," Bo stated.

"That I am not." The Doctor smiled at him. "Funny, usually takes people a while longer to get their heads around that."

"Our heads are quite open, thank you very much," Kenzi stated. "Just what are you? Not many folk can block Bo's bow-chicka-bow-wow so well."

"We'll get to that soon," the Doctor intoned as he led them up a staircase and through a door. He took a breath of the night air, getting his bearings. He turned to Bo and Kenzi. "All right, here are the basics. Those beasts are very clever to go along with being very hungry. The more they feed, the bigger they are, not a problem when they're the size of a mouse and it generally takes them a bit to grow to the proper size to be a threat. However, as you just noticed, this one is a bit of an early developer."

"What do they feed on?" Bo asked.

"Combination of blood, brain fluid, stem cells, all those little things that make the human machine run." The Doctor was already pacing and the two women were quick to keep up with him. "Usually, not too much they can but something in this area is giving him far more for their menu."

"So you know all about this thing but no one else does?" Kenzi frowned. "Huh, looks like Trick needs to up his game a bit."

Bo moved to block the Doctor. "All right, listen. Just tell me how to kill this thing."

"That depends. Do you have a pulsar torch handy?"

"Um, no."

"Then we may have a problem."

"How much bigger is this thing gonna get?" Kenzi asked. "Are we talking Cloverfield style here?"

"Not quite that large," the Doctor stated. "Sadly, skin tends to get tougher as it grows so unless we take care of it now, it's going to be quite difficult to do it before a lot of people get killed."

Kenzi bit her lip as she looked to Bo. "Hate to say it, Bo-Bo but maybe we need Wolf Boy and Hot Pants to give us a hand here."

The succubus shook her head. "No. I said we'd do this alone and we're going to do it alone."

"So we take the pride goeth before the fall road here. Good, I get eaten, at least I know you didn't lower yourself to begging for help."

"Are you two married?"

They turned to the Doctor in disbelief. "Sorry, just the way you bicker remind me of….some people I knew." A sad look came to his eyes briefly before he shook it off. "Right, I don't know if we have time to get reinforcements just yet, stopping this is the priority." He rubbed his chin sighing. "I just don't know of another way to deal with it. Thankfully, it's not like it can reach the final stage."

"What's that?" Bo asked.

"Well, generally, when it gets to the right size, it's able to expand its feeding range." The Doctor smiled at them. "But not to worry. For a city this size, the only way it could properly expand is to reach a height of at least fifteen hundred feet."

"What if it gets that high?"

"Well, then, it can expand its reach outward to engulf the outer reaches of the city and feed, then continue outward, swallowing up to add to its mass and from there engulf the entire city. Once it's that size, well, I dare day it'll take nothing less than a full nuclear strike to prevent it from eating up the rest of the country."

Bo and Kenzi exchanged alarmed looks. "Oh damn," they muttered.

"Relax!" the Doctor said, his smile still on. "Like I said, has to get to at least fifteen hundred feet to do all that, unlikely it can find that in a place as flat as this!"

He noticed the two women seemed to be staring over his shoulder. "What?"

"Um," Kenzi swallowed. "What about a tower that's over eighteen hundred feet tall?"

"Well, if something like that existed around here, we'd be in serious trouble," the Doctor nonchalantly said. "Thankfully it doesn't and why are you two gazing past me?" He turned to look at the skyline, then back at them. He paused and then turned back around, his eyes focusing on the lights of the CN Tower blinking in the distance. "Oh, drat."

A beeping sound came up and the Doctor pulled out his small device, waving it and watching a readout on its side. "It's on the move," he called out. "Headed right for the Tower."

"Okay, screw Wolf Boy, time to call in the army!" Kenzi called out.

"Army?" The Doctor grinned. "My dear, sweet girl, while I'm here, you need no army." He took off running and Bo and Kenzi were quick to follow him. They raced to a nearby cab, the Doctor waving at the driver. "Hello, we need your cab, emergency, thank you."

"Hey!" the driver snarled, pushing him back. "My cab, my rules, you don't-"

Bo moved in, opening her mouth to let the blue energy flow out of the man and into her. He soon slumped to the ground, a goofy smile on his face as Bo placed him down. The Doctor frowned as Bo shrugged. "He'll be fine, we need the cab."

"Shotgun!" Kenzi yelled, slipping into the passenger seat. The Doctor pushed in next to her as Bo got behind the wheel, pulling the cab into drive and racing into the street. "Watch it!" Kenzi snapped as the Doctor leaned in.

"Sorry, sorry but trying to keep a lock on it!" The Doctor waved his device around. "Drat, moving fast, it must sense the Tower and know it's what it needs!"

"Okay, once more returning to the question of how the hell you kill this thing!" Bo shouted as she took a corner at high speed. "Stab it, shoot it, what?"

"Electricity," the Doctor stated. "This thing subsists on impulses but spark enough electricity into it and you've got a massive shocked building that can stun it."

"Great, so all we need is a major electrical outlet," Kenzi snorted.

"That our only option?" Bo asked.

"As far as I know. Of course, hard to tell, the atmosphere of this planet may be affecting it more than I thought."

"Whoa, whoa, this planet?" Kenzi blurted. "As in what? This thing is from outer space?"

"Well, of course," the Doctor said as if answering the obvious. "You think these things are Earth-born?"

"And you know this how? You an alien too?"

"Well, yes."

That got him a pair of incredulous looks. "Holy schniekeies," Kenzi whispered. "Dude, are you shitting me?"

"Shit you I do not," the Doctor stated. "But for now, push it on!"

"Pushing away," Bo stated as she slammed a boot down on the accelerator. The cab raced down the streets toward the tower, tearing through red lights and barely avoiding oncoming cars. The Doctor jostled with each turn but kept his device up high, eyes not leaving the readouts. "Closer, closer," he intoned. HE glanced up to see the Tower coming into view. "Here, here, park!"

Bo quickly slammed on the brakes right before a corner about two blocks away from the Tower. The Doctor pushed Kenzi out of the door and followed, running past the women and toward the Tower. "We've got about three minutes before it hits the surface and the Tower," the Doctor announced. "Which gives me two minutes and twenty seconds to formulate one of my usually fantastic plans to save the day!"

"You do that often?" Bo asked as she joined them.

The Doctor didn't answer, his eyes whirling about before falling on a nearby pole. "Right," he said. "We need to get a wire from that over to the Tower before the biter arrives."

"On it!" Kenzi scampered forward, slipping a pair of gloves onto her hands, reaching into her bag to yank out a screwdriver. In moments, she had the box at its side open and was yanking out a large pair of industrial clippers. Closing her eyes to turn her head away, she snipped them shut, cutting one of the wires inside the pole in half.

The Doctor watched her, then turned to Bo. "You do this often?" The succubus smiled before she felt the ground trembling. "I think it's coming up!"

The Doctor was moving to the wire, pulling out his device. "Right." He pointed it at the wire and gritted his teeth as it looked like his device was glowing even more as the wire's sparks faded. He held it up, checking it over and nodding. "Right, right, think I've got it."

"Dude, what does that thing do anyway?" Kenzi asked.

"Oh, that would take quite a while to explain," he answered as he moved to the Tower. They felt the vibrations grow more and then a crackling sound as part of the ground before the Tower gave way. A pair of hairy tentacles slammed out and then the Tsarian lifted itself out of the ground, its mouth gaping with saliva amid sharp teeth. What few people were in the area at this time of night scattered with wild screams as the creature pulled out of the hole and moved to the tower.

"Wait, wait, back up!" The Doctor was moving back along with Bo and Kenzi. The Tsarian was coming closer but seeming to ignore them, heading toward the tower. It wrapped its tentacles around it and began lifting itself up.

"Dude, are we gonna watch this thing play King Kong or save the city?" Kenzi cried out.

"Have to wait…" the Doctor muttered, sighing. "I really do wish there was another way…"

"Hey, I'm all for be kind to animals but when it comes to something like this, fire away!" Bo yelled. The Doctor paused as he lifted his device, aiming it at the tower. He waited until the Tsarian's body moved to the center of the structure then flicked a switch. A blast of lightning erupted from his device to hit the Tower just above the creature. It screamed as the electricity hit it, its howl echoing in the dark air. Sparks flew about its body as it shook under the assault, its grip slowly loosening. It fell back, smashing into the ground. It withered about, sparks still covering it as the smell of burnt flesh and fur filled the air. With a final groan, it ceased to move, shaking one last time before going still.

"Ewwwwww," Kenzi put a hand over her nose. "Reminds me of my uncle's slaughterhouse in August."

"Once again, I'm so glad I've never met your family," Bo stated as she came to gently nudge the creature with her boot and happy to have no reaction. She pulled a short sword from behind her back, twirling it before jamming it into the open mouth. "Just making sure," she told the Doctor as she gave it a few twists before pulling it out. ""So what now?"

"Well, suppose someone around here will clean this up," the Doctor stated, slipping his device back into his coat pocket. "However, I generally find it best not to be around when such authorities arrive, so many questions and annoyances and they try to arrest me far too often."

"We can relate," Bo stated as the trio walked off. The Doctor was leading away, passing the wail of police sirens as cars drove past them toward the Tower. "Well, guess we talk to Hale and get our cash."

"Then figure where to go," Kenzi said. "I still say Miami."

"Oh, you two are leaving town?" the Doctor asked.

"Let's just say we've got reason to get away for quite a while," Bo answered.

The Doctor paused to look at them. "Really?" He smiled. "Well, well, maybe our running into each other wasn't just random after all." He was leading the way down an alleyway, turning a corner to see a large object parked in the area behind a Chinese restaurant. It was about ten feet tall and six feet wide, solid blue paneling with the words POLICE BOX on the top above the windows.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked with a suspicious frown.

The Doctor paused before the box, turning to them. "I mean, maybe you two are open to traveling with me. I do it quite often."

"Uh oh," Kenzi muttered. "I knew it, no way the guy can be too nice to be true."

"Oh, I'm quite true, my dear," the Doctor smiled. He leaned on the door. "You two are smart, capable and look quite the interesting pair. You both want to go anyway and I'm offering you a chance to explore sights and places you could never imagine and be back before anyone knows you're gone."

He saw them uncertain and opened the door to the box. "If you have doubts…maybe this will help." He entered the box as bright light emitted from the doorway. Bo and Kenzi exchanged a glance before slowly entering. They stopped dead in their tracks as their eyes adjusted to take in the box's interior. Bo's jaw dropped wide open as Kenzi uttered something old, Russian and profane.

The room was easily a hundred times over larger than what the box should have been, bigger than Trick's bar. It was dark aqua steel with strange markings lighting up around the circular room, the lights strobing in circles around it. A series of short steps led to a platform at the center where a large console sat, hexagonal in shape with buttons and levers of every type covering it on all sides along with two screens and what seemed to be a radar.

From the smile on his face, the Doctor was not only used to this reaction but rather enjoyed it. "Meet the TARDIS," he announced, spreading out his hands. "My ship."

"Shity holyballs," Kenzi gasped. "This is _awesome!"_

"How…how does it…work?" Bo asked as they stepped into the craft. "I mean…where can it go?"

"The better question is, where can't it go?" The Doctor grinned. "And the answer to that is…nowhere. It can take you anywhere in time or space."

"Time?"

"Space?"

"Anywhere, anywhen," the Doctor confirmed. "An entire universe to enjoy and so many periods of history to see as well. New places, new peoples, entire species and more." He smiled and leaned on the console. "So….Interested in joining me?"

Bo looked to Kenzi, who was bouncing on her heels with a look of "yes, yes, for the love of GOD, YES!" Bo looked to the Doctor and smiled. "What the hell? I'm ready for a change."

"I love that attitude!" the Doctor called out as he turned to the console to hit some buttons. The door shut and the rotor at the central of the console began to move up and down with a loud grinding noise. The craft shuddered a bit before settling down as the Doctor adjusted a knob. "Gallatus Four! Should be the summertime there, lovely spot to be!'

Kenzi was walking in a circle as she looked around. "How big is this thing?"

"Bigger than you can imagine," the Doctor said. "I have rooms down the hall, next to the closet."

"Closet?" Kenzi beamed before rushing past him and to a nearby hall. Bo was still looking at the Doctor carefully. "Just who are you, really?"

"Much like yourself, someone trying to find a place to belong," the Doctor shrugged. "And who wants to help people out when I can."

Bo was about to ask more when she heard a scream and turned to see Kenzi run into the room, her eyes wide. "BO! You have got to see this guy's closet! It's bigger than the Ash's mansion! The boots, the boots, Bo, the glorious, glorious lines of boots!" She ran to hug the Doctor tightly, tears in her eyes. "I love you, I will marry you!"

"Ah, sorry, already taken," the Doctor said as Bo pried her friend off him. He watched them head down the hallway and chuckled. As so often, he wasn't sure what would happen with these new companions. But he was certain it was going to be quite interesting.

* * *

**So any interest in Bo and Kenzi traveling with the Doctor in the future? Feel free to comment if you want more. **


End file.
